<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dandelions - Raileon Oneshot by estranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225458">Dandelions - Raileon Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranger/pseuds/estranger'>estranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental, Tenderness, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranger/pseuds/estranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short but sweet exchange between Raihan and Leon where Raihan eases Leon's troubled mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dandelions - Raileon Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan fondly observed Leon from the minimal distance between them, admiring the breeze that gently tugged on the other's inconsistent, lavender locks, causing them to bounce rhythmically. Wearing a somewhat troubled expression, Leon had been squatting among several dandelions that had rapidly popped up alongside the shortened grass as the previous days and nights passed. He quietly maintained that irritated demeanor and an intent gaze upon the sprouts of yellow even as Raihan traveled towards him, navigating his way through the yard and carefully sitting next to him in a vacant patch of green. He joined the other in his viewing, and a brief moment filled only by the sound of rustling trees passed between them before Raihan asked softly, "everything alright, Lee?" Leon's stare softened at the sound of the other's mellow voice, one he recognized well and adored even more. "Hardly," he started, "I just mowed the other day and they've already regrown, those weeds." His tone carried a hint of defeat that the light wind had carried away as he spoke.<br/>
Raihan sighed as he reached toward the bright yellow sprinkled about, plucking a singular dandelion from the earth. Both of their focuses had shifted to the now rootless plant Raihan twisted between his fingers. "I don't think them to be so bad," he paused as he eyed the weed in detail, a lighthearted smile creeping onto his face. "They remind me of you, really," he decisively remarked. Leon's eyes widened slightly as he redirected his eyes to Raihan, "now what's that supposed to mean? I remind you of a weed?" he responded with a playful scoff. Raihan's smile widened as he started to explain, "I mean sure, you're annoying as hell," he chuckled, "but it's not only that. They're...golden, just like your eyes...and.. fluffy and soft as well, like your hair...which makes me rather fond of them, actually." As they had both registered those words, their cheeks reddened deeply, and Raihan met Leon's eyes with his own, his smile now only faintly placed upon his face.<br/>
With the warmth of their cheeks came the warmth of their hearts as Leon had melted into a cozy smile of his own. They sat there for a short while, lovingly contemplating how the other looked in the glow of the rising sun. Raihan became lost in Leon's eyes, which burned a brighter and more stunning gold than that dandelion ever could, before standing up at last and brushing off the moment before, a bit embarrassed by how sentimental he had allowed himself to become within it. "You can mow them again, though," he began as he bent down and tenderly kissed Leon, who was looking up at him affectionately. After he parted from him, he continued his sentence with a newfound smile, "because you're the only dandelion that I need."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>